Silver Darknes: Life as Dark Angemon
by Liger Zero X
Summary: This is a little story a typed introducing how Dark Angemon (an original Digimon I made) turned out to be so violent and ravenous.


Tsukaimon fluttered above the Silver City. Stupid Digimon, I shall reign over them. This lonely creature will soon be the dark prince of the Digital World. He would soon become Dark Angemon. Tsukaimon landed on the roof top of a building, staring at the Flarelizamon and Bakemon below him. Two small figures caught his eye however, restraining him from attacking: Impmon and DemiDevimon. The two figures hopped next to him, an evil smile on their faces. The trio would soon devote themselves to the evil dwelling inside of them, soon to rule over the Digital World.  
After several months, the trio had digivolved into champion, slaying the citizens of small villages. No one could stop them. Devidramon- the once DemiDevimon hovered over IceDevimon who once was Impmon and Devimon who was Tsukaimon. They walked toward a bigger village, one inhabited by Dokunemon. As they approached the small, hay-crafted huts, a figure concealed in a void appeared. Little did the trio know that in the void was Apocalypmon. They ventured closer and closer until they, themselves, entered the darkness. The crymson eyes glowered down at the three ravagers.  
"You three. I sense an evil in the three of your hearts. As I have suspected, a group of children will soon arrive to our world, prepared to vanquish my solemn plans. I will need an apprentice. Since the three of you have the power of coating the real world in darkness, I will need to decide."  
As his hands fell from the sky, I felt and heard the horrific screams of my companions. I turned to see IceDevimon and Devidramon disappear. They were my only friends, they would be my last friends. I felt the rage and anger of the pathetic Digital World build up inside of me. It was time.  
"Devimon digivolve to... Satamon."  
I felt my muscles perplex, contracting and bulging as dark energy surged through me. I would get revenge for what Apocalypmon did.  
"Melting Darkness."  
I held out my hand, creating a small diskette of energy. Through yellow tinted eyes I could see my bony, hands. My bony, human hands. I had become the thing I despised the most... more than the vaccine type Digimon flying around in Seraphimon's palace. I had become a human replicate.  
I let the diskette die down, accepting my fate. I would become supreme ruler of the Digimon World.  
  
  
The town I entered was a great place to meet my predosecors. Especially the two I will always remember. I didn't want them as flunkies...more of friends. Good ole Wizardmon and the beautiful persian Tailmon. Little did I know that Wizardmon would die and Tailmon would beseech me. If I had known that, they would already have been long gone. I left my friends and the town with my wishes. This emotion I felt seemed sickening. I shook it off, then continued. Finally, after eight long years of evilness, absorbing dark matter, and hatred, I became what people disliked. My name made ones ears' bleed with hate. I had become Dark Angemon, a Fallen Angel Digimon, who stuck fear even in the royal gardens of Seraphimon's Palace.  
News spread quickly about Beezlebumon and his defeat by Tamers, Demon and his being sealed in the Dark Ocean, and even Apocalypmon's death...as he predicted. By then, I knew it would be a matter of time before I was to step up and try my luck. After several more years of traveling, I found a Digital Gate. My only way to the Real World. My only way to fate.  
It was a long, strenuous fight against the ancient warrior, Flamedramon. That fool. He should've fell to my feet. This was the day I died... the day everything became righteous and holy. Yet, it was a somber day for myself.  
I woke up in a small room being gaurded by a tall and linky Anubimon. They possibly couldn't have expected this human dogman to keep me from escaping. I did the only thing possible. I turned him into a digitame, took him, and left. Now that I was gone, I would find the retched kid and his Flamedramon. That would be easy because he was distracted with fighting Okuwamon, a Nightmare Soldier of mine. I beckoned for him, trapping his poor helpless soul in my void. After watching over his sleeping, I slaughtered him and that human-loving "XV-mon". It felt good killing human and Digimon alike.  
That leaves me with the recent times. I'm back to destroying Earth, and personally am enjoying it. Each blissful second. Life as a convicted digital homocide maniac feel great. But sometimes I wonder about Impmon, DemiDevimon, and my lonely life as Tsukaimon.  
  
FIN 


End file.
